


A (Gingerbread) House For Two

by historyoflight



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Christmas, Competition, Established Relationship, F/F, Gingerbread House, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8995447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historyoflight/pseuds/historyoflight
Summary: When Cana and Mira go head to head in the guild's first gingerbread house making competition who will come out on top?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little something for the holiday season. I've been seeing this ship around recently and I wanted to write something for them. Enjoy!

“This is going to be quite a showdown.”

“Do you think someone’s gonna die?”

“I don’t know, but I’m recording the whole thing.”

The Fairy Tail guild hall was abuzz with the prospect of the upcoming battle. Sure fights broke out almost every day around here, but this one was special. It had been a long time since anyone had seen the She-devil herself go against someone, especially when that someone was Cana Alberona. No one had thought that her of all people would accept this challenge, but as soon as Mira wrote her name down to participate in the gingerbread house making competition Cana made a beeline to the list.

Two tables had been set up in the middle of the hall to face each other. All the necessary materials had already been organized starting with the gingerbread all the way up to the multicolored gumdrops. Behind the tables sat each woman’s excitable fans; every guild member had chosen one of them to support immediately after the matchup was finalized. Each side had notable names: Mira had gained the support of the Raijinshuu as well as Laxus and Cana boasted Team Natsu and Juvia. The others had filed in after them, creating a pretty even number of supporters on both ends.

When it was time to begin the competition the two competitors stood and faced each other, Mira on the left, Cana on the right.

“You ready to get smoked?” Cana smirked.

“Now now it’s just a friendly competition,” Mira said innocently. She maintained her sweet demeanor but it was obvious that behind that smile was a much more sinister side waiting to break free.

“C’mon Mira you can drop the niceties. I know that you’re just waiting to unleash your devilish side.”

“Careful what you wish for Cana.”

“There we go. I love it when you get competitive.”  
“Before we start, we’re still on dinner tonight right?”

“Oh yeah of course.”

“ALRIGHT FAIRY TAIL! WHO’S READY FOR A SHOWDOWN, HUH?” Lucy jumped in between the two to begin the festivities. She had been roped in being the “hype man” by Cana, and she found that after she got into it the job was more fun than she originally thought. Once she started the crowd had an immediate response, screaming so loud the people outside the guild’s door could probably hear them.

“Ok everyone settle down for a moment. On the left we have our first competitor. She’s an S Class mage with a knack for bartending and striking fear in the hearts of those who oppose her. You all know her as the She-devil, give it up for Mirajane Strauss!” A roar arose from the crowd and Mira gave them a small wave and a smile.

“And on the right we have our second competitor. She can out drink everyone here and will gladly show off her card tricks to those who cross her. Don’t mess with her unless you have a death wish and a high alcohol tolerance, it’s Cana Alberona!” Again the crowd went into a frenzy and Cana crossed her arms and smirked at her opponent.

After properly hyping the two Lucy went into the rules: no stealing supplies, no outside help, no magic; whether they would actually follow the rules was a different story, but Lucy thought she might as well put them out there. A two hour time limit was put in place and finally it was time to begin building. The whole guild joined in as Lucy started counting down.

“3… 2… 1… START BUILDING!”

Cana and Mira quickly went to their respective station and began construction. It only took a few minutes for each woman to set up the house itself, and then it was time for the important part: the decorating.

They each had gone into this endeavor with a specific strategy in mind. Mira immediately arrange her decorations  by color and size while Cana surrounded herself with every type of candy imaginable. Despite their contrasting ideas they both had the same goal, and that was to win, although one was a touch more subtle about it than the other.

The first half an hour went by rather quickly with both parties fully focused on their task. At first the crowd had been very into it, cheering as though they were watching the Grand Magic Games, but as the competition dragged on the enthusiasm began to waver. Lucy realized this and tried to think of a solution; she was the hype man after all, and right now the hype had gone down. Thinking back to her journalist days she ran to the guild’s stage and grabbed the microphone. It was time for a mid-game interview.

“So Mira,” Lucy said as she held the microphone up to the woman,” it looks like you’ve got a handle on things here. I’m sure your fans would love to know, what’s your strategy going into this?”

“Well now Lucy, if I told you that my competitor might hear me, and that wouldn’t be fair now would it?” Mira replied sweetly.

“I-I guess so. Well, if you won’t tell us that at least fill us in as to why you signed up to compete in the first place.”

“Oh, well I’ve always enjoyed making gingerbread houses with Elfman and Lisanna-” A shout came from the spectating Strauss siblings “-thanks you two! Anyway I figured it would be fun to make another one! Plus who doesn’t love a little friendly competition to liven up the holiday season.”

“How touching. One last thing, do you have any words for Ms. Alberona?”

“Of course! Good luck sweetie!”

“Your adorable charms won’t work on me!” Cana yelled from her table, not even looking up from her work. Competitiveness surged through her as the first hour was wrapping up. The house was really coming together: she had finished frosting the roof to make it look like red and green bricks and she had begun to work on the siding. Mira may have been magically better than her, but in this contest Cana was determined to prove that she was a formidable foe.

The crowd reinvigorated, Lucy stayed off to the sidelines for the second half and just soaked in the exciting atmosphere. She looked over at each woman’s side of the room. Mira was artfully creating a gumdrop walkway leading up to the door adorned with a wreath. Lisanna and Elfman held up a sign reading “We <3 You Mira!” while the Raijinshuu were screaming out encouraging words. Even Laxus would occasionally join in on the cheering, an unusual but heartwarming sight.

On the flip side Cana had utilized every color of the rainbow to create an insane but cool looking house. Natsu and Juvia were going crazy, supporting their friend so loudly Lucy was sure their lungs would burst. Gray was more subtle about it, not saying much but still showing off a small smile. Wendy excitedly jumped up and down while Carla told her to calm down, although she too was showing her support.

Through all the noise and other distractions the actions of the competitors went largely unnoticed. The small stolen glances, the soft smiles, all of it lost in the fanfare except to whom it was meant for. Well, all except for Lucy, who in observing the event caught them each in the act unbenounced to them. She didn’t make a big scene of it, just let them be lovey-dovey while smiling at her friends’ happiness.

In the midst of her observing she didn’t realize that there was only fifteen minutes left in the competition. Things became intense as final touches were being placed on houses and crowd reached a new level of mayhem. To Cana and Mira it was all just white noise; nothing could halt their focus. Those last few minutes flew by until the final countdown began. Lucy lead the countdown along with the crowd.

“Final five seconds! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! That’s time ladies!”

The competitors stood up in front of their creation, ready to present it to the judge (which was also Lucy). Cana started it off.

“Alright everyone, let me introduce you to my amazing gingerbread house! As you can see I created it with the intention of using every tool I had at my disposal. The roof is made with red and green frosting as well as marshmallows hanging off the sides for effect. The siding is made of candy canes and white frosting with windows made of M&Ms. The walkway leading up to the blue door is made using red licorice and gumdrops and fence around the property is made with pretzels and held together with white frosting.”

“Who are the two marshmallow people walking up to the house,” Lucy asked, referring to the confection that had pretzel arms to make it look they were hold hands.

“Uh that’s me and Mira obviously,” Cana replied confidently. Across the way Mira beamed at her girlfriend then began to speak.

“What a coincidence, because my house is for both of us as well.” She held up the house for everyone to see.

“Each side of the house has a different color scheme to match our personalities. My side is decorated using more pinks and purples. The roof uses pieces of candy cane and pink frosting lining the whole thing. The side is creating an arrangement of light pink and purple M&Ms. Your side has a blue scheme with the roof using blue peppermints and frosting. The siding uses differents shades of M&Ms going from lightest to darkest. The walkway combines the two and it leads up to a purple door.”

For the first time in a while Cana was speechless. Never before had someone put so much effort into something for her; it brought a tint of pink into her cheeks.

“Ok,” Lucy said,” now it’s time to decide a winner.”

“Um I think it’s a no brainer. Mira clearly won,” Cana declared.

“You don’t have to flatter me,” Mira replied,” you’re house was amazing you should win.”

“But mine doesn’t have a cool color scheme.”

“Mine doesn’t have the variety of decorations yours has.”

“Oh stop it, you deserve to win.”

“No you do.”

“No you do.”

“Alright enough!” Lucy stopped them before the argument could continue. “How are we supposed to decide a winner if you want each other to win?”

“I think I know how to settle this,” Cana said. She went over and whispered something into Mira’s ear, causing Mira to nod in some form of agreement.

“Ok everyone!” Cana began, “The winner of the first annual Fairy Tail Gingerbread House competition is… Lucy Heartfilia for being the best hype man slash judge out there!” The guild erupted into applause while Lucy looked her friend in complete confusion. All she got back was a thumbs up and a wink in typical Cana fashion. Well if that’s what they wanted then Lucy would have to accept the outcome. She went over and hugged the two of them, and they congratulated her back.

_Crunch._

Everyone stopped celebrating and turned to look at the source of the noise. Standing at Cana’s station was Natsu, holding one section of the roof in his hand while the other was in his mouth.

“What? I thought since it was over I could eat it,” Natsu said with his mouth full. His clueless expression turned into one of fear in seconds after realizing the grave mistake he had made.

“Cana… Mira… can we talk about this? Please?”

“Cana’s pulling out her cards.”

“Is Mira using Satan Soul?”

“I don’t know but Natsu’s a dead man. Everyone run!”


End file.
